Would You Stand By Me
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do? [inspired by SnowFlakeWrites prompt.]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Ohh no. No. No. No. No." Carlos De Vil cried out as he felt last night food coming up yet again.

Carlos quickly climbed out of bed as he rushed towards the bathroom ignoring Jay's talking. Puking more of last nighter dinner Carlos cried as more of the bile fasted towards his mouth. Carlos wiped his mouth and his face as he landed down until his head rested on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. "Carlos, seriously I think we need go see FG. This is the fourth time this week you have thrown up." Jay voice filled the bathroom.

"I'm fine Jay."

"Your not fine C. You've been puking your guts out, your moody, and you can't even stand chocolate anymore." Jay argued from outside the bathroom door. He wanted to marched inside but last time he did Carlos almost ripped his head off. Jay never saw that side of Carlos and he never wanted to see it again.

"Go away Jay." Carlos cried out as another wave of nausea came over him. Jay sighed as he heard Carlos vomit yet again from his position leaned against the bathroom door. "I'm serious C. At least tell Ben, I can't keep making up excuses why your not in class. It's bad enough I have to turn the guy away at the door, he learned your puppy dog eyes to well." Jay said as he tried to make the situation light.

"Jay plea-ahh." Carlos started only to end as he ended up vomiting during his words.

The door was unlocked so Jay could just walk in but he respected Carlos's privacy as he stood on the outside waiting. "Do you want me t-"

"No! Just let Dude in and leave me alone for the day. Please, I'll explain everything later." Jay wanted to argue but the way his best friend voice broke he knew it was best to follow his orders. Opening the door slightly Jay smiled as he heard an soft call for Dude who rushed off of Carlos's bed into the bathroom. Jay felt slightly better now that Carlos had at least Dude to try to comfort him when no one else can. Closing in behind the pup, Jay sighed "I got class in ten. I'll handled everyone so no one will bother you okay?"

"Thanks Jay."

"Bye Carlos. I hope you feel better."

"Jay?"

"Yeah C."

"Don't tell anyone okay. I don't want everyone worrying about me."

"Whatever you want C. I'll be back right after class." Jay said as he grabbed his backpack of his bed and left the dorm room malong sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

Carlos bit his lip as he rubbed his stomach, all the urge to vomit stopped ten minutes after Jay left.

Dude was cuddled into Carlos's legs as he watched his owner give him a sad smile. The dog gave a small whine as he pressed his wet nose towards his owner flat stomach. Carlos cried softly as he rubbed Dude's head "I can't believe the curse worked." Carlos whispered as he rubbed his stomach.

Dude whined louder as he snuggled farther towards Carlos's stomach as he stared up at his owner. "I know, buddy. I don't wanna leave either but I have to no one can ever find out about this. This is my curse and I can't let anyone else be affected by it. I thought this day would never come. I can't stay here anymore without someone finding out eventually. I got to go back to the Isle, back to my mom. She's know what to do."

Dude barked in disagreement as he stood up rubbing his wet nose against Carlos's stomach. Carlos sighed as he just kept rubbing Dude's head as they sat together in silence.

* * *

"Where's Carlos?"

Jay stopped his conversation with Jane. Glancing over his shoulder Jay noted that Ben was standing directly behind him, and now all of their friends were focused in them. Jay thought about it. He could tell the truth that Carlos has been puking his guts it for a few days now or just go with the same story in favor of Carlos.

"He was to tried this morning so he decided to stay in the room."

"Again?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah. It's not like he needs to come anyway, C is already head in the class. He just need to rest." Jay stated. He knew everyone was worried about Carlos but the boy needed time at least Jay hoped that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Okay I'm tired of all the run arounds, the lies, and the disappearing acts. Where is Carlos? Why is he hiding from me? Did I do something wrong? Is he hurt? Did someone say something to him." Ben asked as he blocked the exit to the door.

Jay's eyes immediately darted towards his husband who didn't make any moves to help him. Mal, Doug, and Al didn't make any moves either. They all watched simply because they wanted to know also where Carlos was.

"Carlos is still in the dorm room and no to the other two. He's just been sick lately." Jay answered which was partially true. Yes, Carlos was still sick. He was still puking every morning like clockwork but it was different now. Carlos wasn't only puking he was having unnecessary bloating, fatigue, mood swings, extra time in the bathroom, and he couldn't stomach half of the food he used to eat. He tried taking Carlos to the nurse or someone who could help him, however the others refused every time. Carlos swore up and down he could handle it so Jay decided to believe him.

Ben relaxed slightly but not for long. "Then why won't he see me?"

Jay sighed as he took a seat onto of the nearest desk. "Carlos needs time. What ever he's going through he wants to do it alone, and you should respect that. I know you want to see him but he wants to be alone."

Ben seemed lost for words as he stared at Jay. Al rolled his eyes from behind the prince taking the time to stand up. "Why are you the only one who gets to see Carlos anyway? I get it he doesn't want Ben around but the rest of us are his friends too. Why can't we see Carlos? What are you hiding from us Jay?" Al demanded.

Jay narrowed his eyes at Al but didn't make any sound to answer. Everyone stared at Jay but he still stayed quiet. Jay knew he couldn't answer any of them without giving something. He couldn't do that to Carlos so he stayed quiet.

"Jay-" "He trust me. Whatever going on with him, he trust me to be there." Jay stated as he cut off Evie from talking to him. Jay forced himself to focused on the wall because he knew he couldn't face any of his friends. He knew it hurt but it was true. Carlos didn't tell him what was wrong with him but he did say he only wanted Jay close to him.

Suddenly Jay's phone whistle stopping everyone's current train of thought and questions. Jay pulled the phone form his back pocket reading the text and sending his reply back quickly.

"Was that Carlos?"

Jay didn't even glance at Ben as he nodded. Hiking up his backpack Jay turned to face the group again, "I know it's hard and I'm sorry that I can't tell, you more but you got to give Carlos some time. He'll come around. I'll see y'all later." Jay walked out ignoring everyone else but he couldn't fully. He still saw the confused, anger friends of his friends but Ben was the hardest to look at. Ben's face was heartbroken as he stared at Jay like he just ripped his sunshine out from his life forever.

* * *

Carlos sighed as he laid back on his mountain of pillows as he eat the last of his Reese. He couldn't wait for Jay to get back with another jumbo bag of Reese.

Carlos stiffened as he heard movement with the dorm room handle before he sighed as the sound of keys opened it. "Carlos!" Jay called out as he couldn't see the other boy. Carlos shot his hand up, smiling as he heard Jay's confused muttering. Jay smiled as he leaned over the bed to find Carlos stretched out.

"Why are you on the floor?" Jay asked carefully. He didn't want to risk the wrath of Carlos anger as he leaned against the bed.

"Because I was going to get in the bed but it was too much work."

"So instead of getting on the bed and arranging the pillows. You decided to yank them all down, gather them, arrange them and then lay across them?" Jay asked, because that seemed like way more work. "Do you have my Reese?" Carlos snapped. Jay rolled his eyes but produced a large bag of Reese from his backpack. Carlos quickly grabbed the back ripping it open as he moaned at the smell of the fresh Reese.

"Ben asked about you today. Actually, the whole group did too."

Carlos took a painful swallow, "Oh. Is he-" Carlos couldn't get the next word out.

"Worried? Sad? Angry? Depressed? All of the above. He wants to see you baldly and so do the others."

Carlos didn't speak as he nibbled at his Reese and cuddled Dude closer to his body. He knew their group of friends would ask about him but was different. Yes, he's been with Ben for the last few months but he still couldn't believe it. He was waiting for him to realize he wasn't anything special.

"Carlos I don't know what wrong but you need to see someone. Anyone. You freaking everyone out and I doubt the next time I'll keep Ben from coming here. He's heartbroken Carlos."

Carlos sighed, "You won't understand."

"Try me."

"It's not that easy Jay."

"Carlos. We've been beside friend since we were six and eight. Nothing you say is gonna make me look, think or even act different with you. I trust your with everything, now I did you to do the same. Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Jay. Jay. Jay!"

Jay shot upwards cursing as his head collide with Carlos who sent him an mean glare which looked like a sad puppy. Carlos rubbed his forehead as he moved to sit beside the other boy still snacking on his bag of Reese's. Dude was on Jay's other side wagging his little butt knowing that his owner's friend was okay. "Are you okay?"

"I had the weirdest dream."

"No, you didn't you fainted. I told you I was pregnant and you fainted. You've been out for almost twenty minutes, I only woke you up because you started snoring." Carlos stated.

Jay's eyes involuntarily moved down to stare at Carlos's flat stomach. For some reason Jay swore he could see the curve of Carlos's growing stomach but it was still flat. "Ben."

"Yea, Ben."

"How? I mean I know were in the place of fairytales but come on that can't just happen."

"Maleficent. She gave me a gift just like Aurora." Carlos whispered.

Jay didn't seemed surprised, Maleficent was pure evil to the core. Everything about her screamed evil, and that's why it was so surprising Mal wasn't pure evil.

"I thought Maleficent liked Cruella."

"She does. Mom always told me I was such an gorgeous baby despite wanting a girl. However my mother got over it and loved me. Maleficent grew jealous. She hated that I got more attention then Mal did so she gave me a gift. She told my mother it was such a shame to have boy, and not a beautiful girl like Mal. She gave me the gifted of life for my mother to have the best of both worlds."

"Cruella told you this?"

"She didn't have to. I remember it, she gave me my gift when I was only eight."

* * *

"I want to know what's happening to Carlos and I want to know now." Ben announced as he finally stopped his pacing around the room. Suddenly an brilliant idea popped into Ben's head as he turned towards one of his ex girlfriend. Mal raised her eyebrow at the stare of her ex, "What?"

"Crystal ball. We need a crystal ball. It will show us what we ask without question. If we can get one of those, then we'll be able to see what's happening to Carlos."

"That could work but I don't have one." Mal added.

"But FairyGod Mother does." Evil added as she turned along with the rest of the group towards Jane. The daughter of FairyGod Mother looked displeased as she crossed her hands over her chest in refusal. "No."

"Jane, please. You the only one who can get it and not be questioned about it." Ben begged.

"I said no. I will not be apart of this evil scheme to pry into Carlos's personal life. He deserves the right to decide when he feels like speaking without being pressured by any of us. We need to leave this alone."

"Damnit Jane, I just can't. Can't you see that! I need to make sure he's okay. I need to know why Jay's the only one who knows. You wouldn't began to understand how I feel." Ben snapped at Jane.

The other girl didn't even seemed bothered at the attitude as she felt her own coming.

"I won't. Carlos has been my friend way longer than he's been your boyfriend so don't you dare come at me with that. Your just being selfish! Carlos has reasons to why he's not telling us anything and that includes you. Do you honesty think none of us are worried about Carlos too because we are. Mal, Evie, and Jay have all known Carlos longer than you and you think just because your his boyfriend you get to know his problems? Jay, knows because Carlos trust him, just like he said. In time you will know but until then you will respect his privacy. If I find out that you are ever thinking about using the crystal ball, I'll report it to my mother." Jane hissed as she turned on her heel marching out of the room.

"Don't worry Ben. I'll try to talk to her and maybe get her to change her mind." Mal announced as she raced after Jane.

* * *

"No."

"Come on Carlos. You need to see her, she's the only person who can help us."

Carlos sent Jay a glare that made the older boy take a step back. "I said no."

"We go see FairyGod Mother or I tell Ben. I'M trying to look at for you even if you don't want to look out for yourself." Jay ignored the glare that was sent him way.

"Jay-"

"FairyGod Mother or Ben. Pick."

"Fine. I'll go see her."

"No. We're going to go see her now. Come on Dude."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Hello Jay. Carlos, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?" FairyGod Mother asked softly placing her book down. She fixed her glasses on her nose as she gave the boys her full attention.

Jay poked Carlos who sent him a glare on to meet a glare. "Tell her or I can go get Ben right now."

"Tell me what? Are you okay Carlos? Jay? What does Ben had to do with this?"

"FairyGod Mother I need you to confirm something for me."

"Such as?"

"My pregnancy."

"What!" with that FairyGod fainted slumping over in her chair.

Jay glanced towards Carlos who was rubbing his face. "That went better than I thought. Don't you think?"

"Shut up Jay."

* * *

"It's gonna be okay." Chad whispered crouching down to Ben level. When Jane and Mal left Ben collapsed in the nearest chair.

Ben glanced up to Chad, he couldn't hide the tear running down his cheeks, his nose was starting to run too. "I don't get it. I try so hard. I thought everything was perfect between us. I thought I did everything right."

"Honesty I don't even know why you thought it would work out?" Audrey stated. Moving to seat on the table Audrey ignore the glare Chad sent her to shut her up. "He's a villain. Villain are no good."

"Shut up Audrey."

"Why should I? I'm telling the truth. A villain will always be a villain that deserves to be with a villain. Beside Ben needs a woman by his side not a little boy."

"Audrey shut the fuck up before I say something to hurt your feelings." Ben roared into the girl's face. Audrey opened her mouth but Ben's look shut her up completely. Chad smiled at the fear in the princess eyes as he followed behind his friend leaving Audrey, Evie, Doug, Al, and Lonnie behind.

* * *

"Well this is too depressing, and pathetic for me right now. Doug, let's go." Al demanded. Standing up the son of Aladdin and Jasmine held his hand out to his fiancée helping him up. Doug grabbed his backpack which Al took from him holding it himself.

"Al your being mean again." Doug warned.

Al rolled his eyes but kept his words to myself. Doug frowned but didn't mention it again as he turned to Lonnie, Evie and Audrey. "Do you guys want to join us? I'm kind of hungry so we're probably gonna go get lunch."

"Sure." "Okay." Lonnie, and Evie move to join the boys but Audrey stayed in her spot. Doug opened his mouth but Al grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "Bye Audrey."

"Don't talk to me." Audrey demanded. Doug flinched back the command, Al's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Your such a bitch." Al snapped.

"Al!" Doug hissed as he tried to stop his fiancé from speaking but Al was past caring. He didn't care if someone talked to him or anyone else crazy but Doug was a different equation all together.

"Excuse me?" Audrey hissed.

"What it's true? I'll say what everyone to scared too say. Your a bitch, a fucking pathetic dried up bitch. You attack people because you know you aren't shit. The only thing that you have is your parents names beside that what are you? Ben dumped you because he knew how much of a horrible girlfriend, and person you are. Chad used you to get Jay's attention and then tossed you like the trash you are. No wonder your gonna end up alone with no friends or anyone else for the matter. Now, don't take that pathetic anger out on my Doug because I have no problem hurting you. Let's go Doug." Al hissed as he pulled Doug out of the room with the others following him.

Audrey waited until the group left to let the tears run down her cheeks. She smiled at the burning sensation in her eyes, "Your gonna regret making a enemy of me. They all will."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

When FairyGod Mother came through Jay was fanning her with her own hand while Carlos was sitting on one of the desk looking everywhere but at the woman.

"Thank you Jay." FairyGod Mother whisper as she pulled her hand away to press it against her forehead checking for any signs of a fever. "I must be hearing things. I probably need to go check out the nurse to make sure, I don't have a fever."

"Your perfect healthy FairyGod Mother." Carlos grumbled as he stood up making sure to purposely bump Jay's shoulder as he approached the fairy. "What I said was truth. I'm pregnant."

FairyGod mother grasped as she glanced down to Carlos's stomach almost trying to force the bell to grow, and prove it to her. "I'm sorry Carlos but forgive me for asking but how?"

"A birthday present from Maleficent. Now, can you check me over or not because honesty I don't have any patience left for anymore questions."

"Sure. Come with me to my office. I'll need my wand to check you."

* * *

Audrey smiled in the mirror of the bathroom. She didn't bother wiping the tear stains from her cheeks but instead she pinched her skin harshly until she felt the burning sensation form in her eyes. Audrey smirked as she heard the girls bathroom's door open, forcing a loud sob out of her mouth as she crumbled to the ground just as someone rounded the corner.

"Audrey? Are you okay?"

Audrey glanced up to find some random girl kneeling down her level. Her eyes were filled with worry as she stared at Audrey who only shook her head. "No I'm not. its just so much."

"What Audrey? What happened?"

"Its one of the kids of the Isle. He's been sleeping with Ben, and now Ben broke up with me. I think, no it couldn't be. Oh my gosh." Audrey cut off as she turned her head letting her hair fall over he face. She smirked as she caught the gasp before the girl grab her hands trying to get Audrey to look about at her. Suddenly turning towards the girl, Audrey had the tears coming at full force, "I heard him. Uh, I think Carlos talking to the purple haired girl about spelling Ben to make him fall in love with him. Oh my gosh, I didn't think they would do it." with that Audrey broke down in front of the random girl. The girl immediately moving to comfort her fellow female. She gave Audrey a tight hug petting her hair "Its okay Audrey. He won't get away with this. I promise that to you."

She never saw the sadistic smile on Audrey's face.

* * *

"I cant believe her! Who is she to talk about Carlos that way, like he's beneath her. What would see know about a good relationship anyway? Ughhh!" Ben roared as he punched the wall of his dorm rom making a hole in it. Chad didn't say anything as he watched.

"Say something! Aren't you mad?" Ben ordered as he stared at the hole as if it held all the answers to his problems.

"Yes but I'm controlling my anger sometime Jay taught me to do. Being pissed, and getting mad every time someone says something isn't going to fix anything. You need to take that anger and make it benefit you." Chad stated.

Suddenly Chad's phone tweeted pulling it out and checking it, Chad gasped. Ben turned around to find his best friend staring at his phone with wide eyes. "What?"

"Al said he just saw Jay and Carlos with FairyGod Mother heading to her office."

"What are we waiting for then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Would You Stand By Me

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Descendants, 2015

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos, Jay/Chad, Ben/Mal, Audrey/Ben, Doug/Al, and Adam/Belle.

Characters: Ben/Prince, Chad Charming, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Doug, Mal, Audrey, Lonnie, Dude, Fairy Godmother, Adam, Jane, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, and Al (OC).

Summary: Carlos is hiding a big secret from everyone he loves including his boyfriend Ben. Now the truth out what's Carlos gonna do?

Disclaimer: Descendants, 2015 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

No one spoke for minutes after Fairy Godmother finished her scan over Carlos's body. The woman seemed to froze as she simply stared at Carlos's still flat stomach in disbelief. Her expression was enough to tell the boys exactly what they need to know but Carlos still wanted to hear it.

He wouldn't believe it until it was finally confirmed.

"Fairy Godmother?"

"In all my years, I have never seen magic this powerful. I have never witnessed something so amazing and terrifying at the same time."

Carlos gulped, "What are you saying?"

"Your pregnant Carlos. You are pregnant with Ben's child." Fairy Godmother answered softly. Her face was baffled, and hesitant but her eyes held encouragement and determination. "I want to help you with this." she announced as she stepped forward almost reaching to touch Carlos's stomach.

 **"Your not taking the baby." "You not taking my baby."**

Fairy Godmother flinched back at the tones of both Jay and Carlos who spoke together. Jay had already moved to stand in front of Carlos one his hand disappeared behind his back while the other position to strike at anytime. Fairy Godmother couldn't stop the way her heart clenched inside of her at the quick reaction of the boys. She knew the Isle was a place of stories you told your children when they misbehaved but she never realized how bad it was for those children who lived the stories.

"I am not going to try to take your baby, Carlos. I simply want to help you prepare for your baby."

Carlos looked torn at the statement. He glanced at Jay who mirrored his own look. Peaking around Carlos stared at Fairy Godmother, "Why? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because you deserve to be helped for once in your life. Please let me help you."

The boys shared a look before Jay nodded however he made sure to keep Carlos blocked behind him. "You can help us but only if you agree to our conditions first."

* * *

Audrey continued to fake cry as the random girl lead her out the bathroom down the open hallway passing by other students and teachers.

"Audrey? May? What's wrong?"

Audrey smirked inside as she softly lifted her head to come face to face with Queen Belle. The Queen seemed so shocked at Audrey's tears that she didn't hesitate to bring the girl into her arms for a tight hug. Pulling back shortly, the Queen quicker and gently wiped away Audrey's tears as she locked eyes with the girl. "What happened?"

Audrey knew this could go to two ways. Queen Belle had already know that her and Ben broke up so she had two options. Claim right off the bat that Carlos had done something to Ben to make him break up with her or continue to be too distressed to speak. Audrey knew which one she needed to ensure that she would have the Queen on her side.

"I-I-" Audrey let her voice fall apart as she forced herself to break out into more tears before crashing into the Queen's chest and body hard. Queen Belle seemed even more shocked as she turned to glance at May who seemed even more distress as she leaned down to comfort Audrey.

"My sweet princess what happened to you? Let us go to my office."

"May I come Queen Belle, I believe Audrey might be to hurt to speak for a moment."

Neither women noticed the shakes of Audrey that had been tears turned into shakes of silent laughter.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother!" Ben roared shoving the doors off the office opened ignoring Chad's words of knocking first.

"Fairy Godmother sorry about that. Ben, here is just-" Chad words fell off as he looked at the scene before him. Jay was standing directly in front of him. The felt tense between the two. Chad had last seen Jay maybe a month ago before all of this started between their best friends. Chad gulped because he didn't know how to act.

"What can I do for you boys?" Fairy Godmother spoke breaking the silence.

"Where's Carlos. I know he's here."

"So what? You think because he's here that he has to talk to you." Jay hissed.

Ben snarled, "Stay out of this Jay. You have done nothing but keep me away from my own boyfriend!"

"His my best friend! His happiness is something I value over yours any day!"

"You and I will have some serious problems if you don't tell me where he is?"

Jay snorted, "Am I suppose to scared of you. A little prince all bark and no bite."

"I'll show you bite." Ben hissed.

"Ben." Chad said. His eyes locked on Ben's hands which had balled up and started to form fur on them. "You need to calm down right now."

"Why?"

"Because if you touch him, I will hurt you. You are my best friend, my brother but if you try to touch Jay I will be forced to stop you. Beside he's important to Carlos and if you touch he'll hate you too." Chad stated. "Now, we see that Carlos isn't here and if he is he'll be to scared to talk to you right now. Let's go so you can clear your mind before you do anything stupid to jeopardizes our friendship and your relationship. Okay?"

Ben's head snapped to the side as he fought to gain back his control over his beast. Unclenching his hands Ben turned on his heel and stormed out of the office disappearing. Chad sighed, "Fuck."

"Chad-"

"You will meet in me the Forbidden Forest at 9 tonight. If you don't I won't stop Ben again. I love you Jay but I won't let you or anyone hurt Ben." with that Chad disappeared following behind his best friend.


End file.
